The Most Evil Reigai, Appears in the Real World!
|image = |kanji = 最凶の霊骸、 現世に現る！ |romaji = Sai kyō no reigai, gensei ni genru! |episodenumber = 332 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = For the Sake of Fighting! The Awakening Nozomi! |nextepisode = Destroy Nozomi?! Genryūsai's Decision |japair = July 26, 2011 |engair = February 16, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred thirty-second episode of the Bleach anime. Summary As the dust settles from the false Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame's clash, Ikkaku struggles to rise as his cloned captain stands over him and comments that their fight was rather enjoyable. He prepares to finish Ikkaku off, but Nozomi Kujō intervenes, releasing Arazomeshigure and blasting away the Mod-Soul. Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi observe the smoke from the resulting blast from a distance, wondering what that was all about. Before they can ponder further, the false Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya attacks. The two lieutenants immediately release their Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya notes that they're going all out from the start, to which Kira replies that such a precaution is necessary against a captain. However, the false captain quickly proves that his power is far beyond their reach as he blurs past them, delivering incredibly powerful sword strikes as he passes. Hisagi notes in wonder and shock at how powerful the Mod-Soul captains have gotten without their limiters. Hitsugaya springs back up for another pass, noting how the two shouldn't waste their time with words. Elsewhere, Lieutenants Rangiku Matsumoto and Iba Tetsuzaemon square off with Captain Sajin Komamura copy, who asks if "these small fry are my opponents." With sparking eyes, he comments on how disappointing it is and unleashes his intense Reiatsu. Back where Nozomi is gazing at the destruction Arazomeshigure caused, Ichigo Kurosaki rushes onto the scene and manages to catch Nozomi as she sways. He notes how she does not seem as alright as she thinks, to which Nozomi snaps that she's just a little dizzy. Ichigo asks how her Zanpakutō works, and Nozomi explains that Arazomishigure absorbs her enemy's power, converts it into her own, and then rebounds the energy back at the opponent. 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa comments that "that's one nasty power," and compliments the unconscious Ikkaku on how well he fought. Before anything else can be said and done, however, a burst of golden Reiatsu erupts from the wreckage that Nozomi blasted not-Kenpachi into and the clone captain arises and complements Nozomi's Zanpakutō's power. Nozomi prepares to fight, but Yumichika steps between the two and tells the two to retreat for now and take Ikkaku with them. He then draws his sword and engages the Mod-Soul Captain, who comments that Yumichika would be nice to start with. Yumichika releases his "Shikai," Fuji Kujaku, and attacks. Ichigo begins to retreat with Ikkaku over his shoulder, but Nozomi informs him that she has resolved to go help the others and then leaps off. Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda releases Gegetsuburi and attacks the imposter of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, but the false captain easily sidesteps the flail, commenting on its "filthiness" and flash-stepping right behind the lieutenant, going on to comment on "such a filthy face" Ōmaeda possessed. Ōmaeda immediately begs for mercy, promising to pay the clone anything he asks, but Byakuya reveals that he considers solving issues with money vulgar as well, promptly releasing his Shikai and casts Ōmaeda out of the sky. Byakuya then mutters to himself, "when I get back I'd better clean my sword," before directing himself to the attacking Lieutenant Renji Abarai, dodging Zabimaru with a flash-step and reappearing on a building, followed by Rukia Kuchiki and Renji. Byakuya mutters about "more filthy beings" showing up, to which Renji comments that the imposter "sure talks a lot." Before anything can occur, Nozomi shows up and offers her assistance, but the two refuse it and Rukia orders her to go heal the wounded before the two attack Byakuya. Iba attempts to attack Komamura, but the clone easily diverts the path of the blade and promptly hurls Iba over his shoulder. Nozomi arrives and asks if Iba is alright, but Iba angrily begins to ask her what she's doing there. He is interrupted by an attacking Komamura, but Rangiku blocks the attack and releases her Shikai, attacking the false captain. who retaliates with his own Shikai. Before Komamura can attack the now helpless trio, Yasutora Sado dives down from above and punches him into the river with El Directo. Iba, supporting Rangiku, tells Nozomi to "let us handle things here," and to get to safety before a giant emerges from the water, revealed to be the towering figure of the false Komamura's Bankai. Iba repeats his request, and Nozomi promptly runs off. Izuru and Hisagi are fighting all out in a slowly losing battle against clone Hitsugaya. Nozomi appears in the streets to help, but is immediately greeted with a hail of icicles from the Mod-Soul copy. Izuru promptly dispatches the icicles, and the two immediately turn down her offer for help. Ichigo runs over and tells Nozomi that they should retreat for now. Nozomi reluctantly agrees. Later, where Orihime Inoue is healing the badly injured Ikkaku, Ichigo explains to Nozomi that this entire battle is being fought to protect her, and that it should be left to everyone to deal with the captains. Nozomi disagrees, stating that the captains could not be defeated. "If I don't do something," she begins, but then the captains all initiate Bankai and press their onslaught to the point where everyone is being steadily being forced towards the clearing where the four are. Hisagi and Izuru are flung down to the ground around them first, and they are soon followed by Yumichika, who was badly wounded by a devastating strike from Kenpachi. Nozomi gazes at the fallen Shinigami and finishes her sentence, stating that everyone would die otherwise. Hitsugaya prepares to finish off Hisagi and Izuru, but Nozomi intervenes. She refuses to let this slaughter continue, to which Hitsugaya responds that he will finish Nozomi off. He sends one of Hyōrinmaru's ice dragons at Nozomi, but the Mod-Soul blocks the attack, absorbing the entire lot of it into Arazomeshigure. Hitsugaya is left dumbfounded, and is unable to react in time as Nozomi sends his own power flying back at him in a vast torrent of bright violet Reiatsu. The resulting explosion can be seen for miles, and when the smoke clears Hitsugaya curses weakly as his Bankai crumbles and he falls out of the sky. Izuru and Hisagi wonder about Nozomi's power. Yumichika marvels at the nasty nature of Nozomi's Shikai once more. Kenpachi notes that the attack seemed stronger than the last time he'd seen it. He prepares to battle Nozomi, but Byakuya cuts him off, reminding him that their duty to Kagerōza Inaba was to eliminate the Shinigami. Nozomi was a secondary target. Kenpachi grits his teeth in displeasure and resolves to get it over with quickly. He promptly attacks Ichigo while Renji and Rukia continue to attack Byakuya with Zabimaru and Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Byakuya blocks the attack with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, and remarks that their "filthy" attacks will never reach him. Rukia notes that the real Byakuya would never say things like that. Byakuya launches his own attack, and the two are forced to jump away as the massive cascade of blades rains down towards them. Nozomi prepares to intervene, but is forced to change directions as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō punches down towards her. The people battling Komamura appear around her as Komamura floats down towards Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's shoulder. Byakuya locks Nozomi away with Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō as Kenpachi battles Ichigo. Komamura's Bankai reaches down towards Nozomi, but Uryū Ishida dives underneath the giant hand and tackles Nozomi away. Byakuya asserts that if Nozomi's Shikai absorbs their power, they simply have to fight in a way that doesn't give her an opportunity to do so. Ichigo glances backwards in concern, but is immediately forced to return his attention to Kenpachi as the clone captain launches a rapid series of powerful attacks. Ichigo leaps away and resorts to using Getsuga Tenshō, which connects and creates a small explosion, obscuring the Mod-Soul captain from view. Ichigo allows himself a smile in triumph, but his elation is short-lived as he feels the toll on his Reiatsu. The smoke clears to reveal a practically unscathed Kenpachi, who attacks again, but Chad launches El Directo at him, forcing the captain to dodge in a blur of speed. Chad voices his concern for Ichigo, beginning to comment on his Reiatsu, but is interrupted as the irritated Kenpachi brings his power to bear upon him, displeased that Chad interrupted his fight. As Ichigo lands, Nozomi runs towards him. Ichigo asks if Nozomi is alright, but Kon cuts in and asks the same of the Substitute Shinigami, pointing out that Ichigo is "pale as a ghost." Ichigo states that he's alright, but Nozomi doesn't buy it. Byakuya blasts them with Hadō #33 Sōkatsui, forcing them to dodge. As Ichigo regains his bearings after the attack, Byakuya presses his onslaught, leaving Ichigo helpless to dodge another strike. Uryū showers arrows down at Byakuya as Nozomi runs forward for a sword strike, but the captain craftily dodges, leaving both Nozomi and Ichigo in the path of the arrows. Nozomi blocks the attack at the last minute, however. Ichigo thanks Nozomi as Uryū apologizes. Nozomi declines the apology, since she can absorb so much more Reiatsu, Uryū ponders in thought, prompting Kon to ask him what he was thinking about. Byakuya asks the four if they still refuse to give up, but then he is slightly distracted as Rukia and Renji attack once more. He almost casually wards them off with Senbonzakura. Uryū notes how not only can Arazomeshigure absorb a Zanpakutō's Reiatsu, but also that from Kidō and his Ginrei Kojaku. Nozomi confirms this; as long as it's Reiatsu, she can absorb it. As the captains continue to batter the defenders, Ichigo exclaims that Nozomi cannot be serious, adding that "it" would be too dangerous. Nozomi replies that she will do "it," surprising both Ichigo and Kon. Nozomi states that as long as it would save everyone, then she would take the risk. She also says that Arazomeshigure will now obey her will, and she will be fine. Ichigo begins to protest, but Uryū interrupts him, stating that Nozomi was their only hope of overcoming the captains. Ichigo clenches his fist in disapproval, but reluctantly agrees. As all the defenders promptly regroup around them, Uryū tells them that they should direct their Reiatsu at Nozomi, eliciting rather shocked responses from everybody. Renji asks Nozomi what she's going to do, but Ichigo tells him to comply. Iba voices his distrust of Nozomi, but Izuru assures him that they could trust her. Izuru and Hisagi give Nozomi their support, Hisagi stating how "Nozomi Kujō has what it takes to be a Shinigami." Nozomi is a little bit surprised by this, but smiles from the praise. Rangiku states that if Hisagi and Izuru had thrown in their lot with Nozomi, then she would also. Iba also reluctantly agrees. As the captains move in for the kill, Nozomi gives the signal, and everybody turns on her. Ichigo unleashes Getsuga Tenshō, '''Chad lets loose '''El Directo, Uryū uses Licht Wind, Rukia uses Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren, and the rest unleash their Reiatsu. Nozomi absorbs it all, filling Arazomeshigure to the max and creating an intricate cross of light at the tip before unleashing all their combined Reiatsu at once, creating an enormous explosion of Reiatsu that engulfs and overwhelms all the captains at once, even bowling over Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in the process. As the light finally dims and the smoke clears, Renji wonders if they really got them. Ichigo congratulates Nozomi on their victory, as does Kon, but a sudden release of Reiatsu interrupts their celebration. As more smoke clears, the clear but clearly cracked protective screen of Bakudō #81 Dankū is revealed, promptly shattering to reveal a heavily injured and clearly enraged Reigai Byakuya, who asks them if they really thought that they could defeat him with something like that, unleashing Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui, blasting everybody away from Nozomi. Byakuya then prepares to unleash his Bankai once more, stating that he'll finish everybody off once and for all. Before he can do anything, however, he is immediately engulfed by a mass of raging flames. He looks backwards in shock to see Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto just before he succumbs to the flames and falls out of the sky. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ishida explains about Nozomi's Zanpakutō and its abilities. Nozomi then holds Ichigo's right hand, surprising him. Ishida then also begins to hold Ichigo's left hand while stating that Quincies also have the ability to absorb Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo then becomes terrified and tries to release his hands from both Nozomi and Ishida's grip, which makes him fall to the ground. Ishida then states that they can't absorb Spiritual Pressure through touch alone, with Nozomi giggling along. Ichigo then becomes angered upon hearing Ishida's explanation. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shūhei Hisagi #Izuru Kira #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Reigai) #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Rangiku Matsumoto #Sajin Komamura (Reigai) #Nozomi Kujō #Ikkaku Madarame #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Kenpachi Zaraki (Reigai) #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Byakuya Kuchiki (Reigai) #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Kon #Uryū Ishida #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Fights *Battle of The Reigai (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * * * * * Techniques used: * * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * *Tetsuzaemon Iba's Zanpakutō * * * * * * * * Bankai: * * * Other Powers: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes